A Day in the Life of the Hardy Family
by LitaHardy21
Summary: They didn't have a easy childhood, they had some tough obstacles along the way, but they wouldn't change it at all. This is just a normal day for the Hardy siblings, and it all starts with Matt's earliest memory as a child.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine. _

_Losing your mother at a young age, imagine._

_Having a sister who gets knocked up at the age of 12, and has that baby before she reaches the age of 14, imagine._

_You have a brother who becomes a drug addict, and you know he has to save himself on his own, imagine._

_Being the oldest sibling, and dropping out of school to take care of your sick father, imagine._

_Being confused about your sexuality because, you didn't have a mom to teach you how to be a lady, imagine._

_Losing all those around you because of your careless mistakes, imagine._

_Being cheated on, and left by the one you gave your heart to, imagine._

_Hiding who you really are on the inside, to be what everyone else wants you to be, imagine._

_Not knowing you had a twin on the other side of the country, just imagine it all._

This obstacles may seem like some bad case scenarios, but it's what the children of the Hardy family have dealt with throughout their lives, all this and more.

If what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, than Matthew Moore, Jeffery Nero, and Alexis Selena must be Hercules before the reach adulthood.

Their lives weren't always this hard, but once it does become this way, it's like a domino effect.

_"I guess you could say, our childhood was anything, but normal. Though,we wouldn't change a thing."_

So, you may ask, what more could possibly happen to them?

Well, let me take you into

A Day in the Life of the Hardy Family.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mommy's Got a Surprise_

_October 31,1979_

It had felt like days since Matt Hardy had been brought to the emergency room with his younger brother Jeff, and father Gilbert, when in reality it had only been five hours.

"Dad, what's taking so long?"the five year old asked, as his younger brother was drifting off to sleep.

"Well, it's not really her decision on how long it takes the new baby to come, so we have to be a bit more patient. Don't worry I'm just as excited as you are,"Gilbert answered as he let the young Jeff lie on him.

A nurse came up to the three, "Are you here with Mrs. Ruby Hardy?"

"Yes, that's us."

"Okay then, follow me," she spoke before leading the way for them. Matt jumped off his chair and followed the lady, as Gilbert wasn't that far behind, carrying Jeff.

"Is mommy okay?"he asked her. She nodded lightly and smiled.

"Yes, she's fine, and so are the others,"the nurse answered.

"Is it the new baby we've been waiting for,"Matt asked looking towards his dad. Gilbert simply nodded and continued to the room.

When they arrived, they saw their mother cradling a purple blanket, and smiling down at it. Matt instantly let his curiosity got the best of them, and ran up to his mom.

"Mommy, what is it?" he asked.

"Meet you new sister, Alexis Selena Hardy, she looks just like you and Jeff," Ruby angled her arm so she could show him.

He examined her closely. She had a reddish tint to her skin, and she had her face scrunched up a bit. Matt wanted to see more, so he moved her hat off her head, to see curls of dark brown hair.

She opened her eyes, to reveal bright hazel ones, and she sent him a gummy smile that showed a dimple in her left cheek.

Matt sent one back at the newborn. "Jeff, look she smiled at me!" he exclaimed waking his brother.

Jeff looked over at him with a fussy expression. "Matt, I don't want to see the stupid baby!"

"That's not nice Jeff,"Ruby told him. Jeff didn't care, he felt this new baby was going to be taking his place, and he didn't he like that at all.

"Come on baby brother, you'll like her,"Matt instructed. Jeff pouted and brought his hand down to the baby. She instantly grabbed his small index finger, and wrapped her small hand around it.

Jeff smiled down at her.

"She's pretty."

"Yes, she is,"Gilbert said.

_As the weeks went by, and those weeks turned into months, Alexis' growth was very good. She seemed to be a very smart baby, since by the time she was a year old, she was able to walk on her own and say words other than "mama" and "dada."_

_Matt and Jeff enjoyed having someone younger than them, especially one who had the long curly hair because they were able to experiment with her, like giving her swirls and seeing how he hair swished around the toilet bowl._

_She didn't just sit and take it, she played right back with them, and was real aggressive with them as well. _

_Life with the three siblings was always an adventure for them, and they never had a dull moment. Jeff liked no longer being the youngest because now, he was able to protect her from the boogeyman and from the lightning storms North Carolina was famous for having._

_Everything was pretty good, until a certain day in 1986 came along._

Alexis restlessly kicked her legs back and forth being antsy. "Daddy, what's taking mommy so long? You said she'll get better soon, and that we could all go home," she whined.

"Alexis, be more patient, now stay here with your brothers while I go check on her,"Gilbert instructed and walked into the room.

She watched her Dad walk away, and then looked over to her brothers. "Matty, what's going to happen to mommy?"

The 12 year old Matt, looked at his younger sister, and sighed. "We're not sure, but she has brain cancer, and she hasn't been very well lately," he answered the six year old's question.

"Oh, well my birthday is in two weeks, do you think she'll be better on time so I can have her there with me?" she asked.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew their mother was in bad conditions, and wasn't sure if she could recover that fast. "Um, Alexis, you were born October 31 and it's now the 15th. I don't Mom is going to be completely well enough for that,"Jeff told her.

She crossed her arms, and pouted. "No, I want my Mommy with me!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, she has to get better first,"Matt spoke. Knowing his sister, he knew she was about to throw a tantrum, and that would be a bad situation.

"NO!" she yelled. By now, they had an audience watching them, and Alexis had fell out on the floor.

"Alexis Selena Hardy, if you don't get off the floor, I'm going to get Dad to whoop your butt,"Jeff threatened.

"Shut up stupid!"she replied. Now, since Jeff was 9 and she was almost 7, they were always getting into fights, and it never mattered where they were. So when Jeff came down and tugged at her shirt, she decided to pull of his short, curly blonde hair, Matt knew he needed to cut in.

"Guys, stop it, you're going to get in trouble," he told them. As he tried to pull them apart, their father walked in with somber eyes.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, please don't get mad,"Alexis said as soon as she saw him. He didn't answer, just asked them to follow him, and they did.

They entered their mother's room, and saw her frail body. "Hey kids,"she spoke softly.

"Mama?" Lexi said. Ruby sent her a small wave.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I'm afraid to say, that I'm not going to be able to make it, I'm too sick. God, wants me to be with him now, and it's time for me to go,"she told them.

Matt felt the tears prick his eyes, but he knew he needed to be strong for Jeff and Alexis, so he held back the tears. But that didn't stop him from going up and holding her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Mom,"he told her. She rubbed his back.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart, come here Jeff,"she asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you and Matt, to watch out for your sister, she doesn't understand what's happening, so she needs you now more than ever,"she said.

They nodded their heads, and gave her one last hug, so they could let Alexis go and speak with her.

"Lexi, be good for Mama, so you're father and brothers want have to stress out. I'm sorry I couldn't stay until you're birthday, but I know it's going to be wonderful for you, and that you'll have a fantastic time. You're a smart girl, use that to your advantage, and make sure you stay that way. Promise?"

Alexis took her small pinkie, and wrapped it around her mother's. "I promise."

"Good, I love you Lexi," Ruby kissed the child's forehead, and then closed her eyes. Her heartbeat slowed down, and the monitor for her heart, flatlined.

Matt and Jeff closed their eyes, and Gilbert held them in his arms. Alexis looked at her.

"Mama? Mama, wake up, please wake up Mama. I want be bad anymore, I promise,"she cried.

Gilbert came and picked her up in his arms. "She's not able to hear you anymore, she's with God now."

She shook her head and jumped down. "NO! I don't believe you!"

"Alexis, come back,"

"My name's not Alexis, it's Lexi, that's what Mama called me," she said.

"Then Lexi, get back."

"No," and with that she ran out of the room, with tears streaming down her face. Jeff followed her.

He knew where she would be.

"Lexi, I know you're in here, you always run to where candy would be,"he spoke in the vending area.

He saw her head down in her lap, with her brown curls covering her face. He wasn't going to disturb her, so he just sat down, and hugged her in his arms. They sat there for nearly an hour, and cried for their lost, but now they had each other.

And that's how it looked like it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two_

_Acting Out_

_5 years later_

Lexi wasn't exactly the sweet, innocent, girl she used to be. While she was still very smart, she'd been a bit of a smart aleck, while also becoming a little more violent than usual.

Being 12 years old, she'd never gotten the lady like etiquette she needed, and was basically influenced by the boys she hung around.

One in particular, was by the name of Adam Copeland. You could say she easily smitten with him, despite her brothers warnings of his age.

"Lexi, I don't want you hanging out with that guy. You're barely 13 years old, and he's already got you in his sight,"Matt spoke as he drive them to school. He and Jeff had recently saw her skateboarding with him, and it looked as if she was holding onto his hand.

"But why, he's just a friend, and I was only holding his hand," she argued with him.

"Dude, he's 18 years old, that's older than Matt! Why do you think we'd want our near 13 year old sister with a near 18 year old guy?" Jeff asked her.

"Because, he's good looking, and it's not like we're having sex."

"Not yet, he's technically a man, he's going to eventually want it,"Matt told her. Lexi sat back and folded her arms, and groaned loudly.

"Oh don't act so innocent. I've seen you and that brunette girl, who's only a year older than I am," she spoke.

"Yeah, that's like wrong. She's 14 and you're 18, talk about pedophile,"Jeff entered his two cents. He received a glare from his older brother.

"You can't be innocent either, you and my best friend Maria aren't in the correct terms of age appropriate. She's only 10!" Lexi told him.

"Look, I don't have a crush on her, she's always coming on to me,"Jeff countered.

"Yeah, and you don't easily turn her down, you flirt right back."

"Okay, so we can all that we've been with people a bit too friendly with people from different age groups, but at least we're not actually holding hands, and talking to each other on the phone late at night," Matt said.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys at dinner, I'm suppose to go to Carly's this afternoon. We need to finish a project for Science class alright?" she told them.

"Alright, don't get home too late, don't want you walking home in the dark,"Jeff told them. She nodded, grabbed her messenger bag and skateboard, heading toward the school building.

She watched them as they left, and then sighed, wishing they weren't so protective.

"Alexis,"someone whispered. She looked around, and then saw him.

"Adam, what are doing here, don't you got school?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Eh, I'm a senior, with a 95 average. I think I'm fine by skipping at least one day, don't you,"he stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I have at least a good ten minutes before I go to class, do you wanna hang out for a bit?" she asked.

"Well I didn't skip school to not, hang out with you, so that's a yes,"he told her. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

...

Jeff swung his baseball bat around. He knew that practicing would make him better in the long run, but he just didn't have the passion, that he once had for the sport. He had began showing some interest in motocross when he was about 12, and it seemed to make him get a bit distracted.

"Come on Hardy, you're one of the best hitters out here! If you miss this next on, I'll be pretty disappointed in you,"his coach yelled at him.

Jeff was specifically fed up with his biased coach, and that seemed to be another reason, he was fed up with the game itself.

So,when the ball came, he purposely missed it. Coach shook his head in shame, and benched him.

Jeff couldn't help the smile that peered on his face, so when coach wasn't looking, he got up and left practice.

It was motocross time.

...

Matt looked at his watch worriedly. It was now approaching 7 pm, and though he knew Jeff was out on his bike, Lexi hadn't shown up yet.

"Matt, stop worrying so much. She said that she was at Carly's house for a Science project, and that's where she should be,"Gilbert said as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Uh huh, sure,"Matt replied. He knew the whole excuse about going to a friend's house, when in reality you were with someone else.

He'd practically invented it.

"If you don't believe her, then why don't you call over the Sinclair's then, you'll get proof then,"his father suggested.

"I'm going to do just that too," Matt picked up the house phone, and dialed the number for Carly's house.

...

As Lexi buttoned up her shirt, and placed on her Airwalk Vics. "Well that was fun,"she said before pecking Adam's lips.

"Yeah, you need a ride home, I don't want you getting injured on my account,"he told her, as he shrugged on his coat.

"Yeah, but just to the stop sign by my house, I don't want to have any questions asked,"she told him before grabbing her board, and heading toward his car.

...

"So, did you ever find out where she was?"Jeff asked as he set the dinner table. He'd arrived shortly 15 minutes ago, and been filled on what happened.

"Yeah, Carly said she should be home at around seven thirty,"Matt answered. He began preparing the table, and let his father rest.

Lexi entered her house, and held her skateboard in hand. "Oh my god, I tore up the sidewalk coming home,"she announced.

"Good, you're finally home, what took so long?"Jeff asked her.

"Eh, we messed up on some parts, which made us have to start over,"she explained. She removed her jacket from her shoulders.

"Um, that's not you're jacket, it's way too big for you,"Matt pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, it's Carly's brother. He said he didn't want me to get cold, while skating back here, he's so considerate isn't he?" Lexi made this excuse up off the top of her head.

It was Adam's jacket, that he slipped over her shoulders.

"Okay then,"he said suspiciously. "Go put you stuff up, dinner's ready."

She followed is instructions, and ran upstairs. He watched her intensely. She had this certain spark in her eye, that he knew all too well.

"Jeff, I think we need to investigate on her, she's too peppy for her normal self. Something's telling me that Adam, is helping put pep into her step too,"Matt told his 15 year old brother.

And with that the two plotted, until Lexi came to dinner.

...

Lexi entered her room and sighed. She was starting to get worried because not only did her brothers look as if they were catching on to her, but she'd also missed a very important week.

This couldn't be happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three_

_She's Too Young_

"Goodnight Lexi,"Matt said as he turned off her lights.

"Night bro,"and she closed her eyes to sleep. Matt stood there for a moment. Maybe he was overreacting to her.

After all, she still was his innocent little sister. Or, so that's what he thought.

...

As soon as Alexis knew that her older brothers were asleep, she mad sure that she called Adam. It took about several rings, before her finally picked up. "Hello?" his groggy voice asked. She looked up the stairs, to make sure that no one was coming down the stairs.

"It's me, Lexi," she whispered to him. It took a couple of minutes for this to register into his mind, since he was still asleep.

"Oh, Love Bite Hardy, what's up that you had to call the late?" he asked her. She really couldn't help but smile at him over the phone. She shook her head and snapped out of that, it was the exact reason she was in the current position she was in now.

"I need you to come and pick me up, like right now," she told him. It was a very dire situation, that needed to be solved right now.

"Babe, I know you like going against your brothers, but don't you think you need your rest?" Adam questioned the young girl's theory. Lexi thought it over, and what he said happened to be true.

"Yeah, how about you come over then, and stop by the store to get something," she asked him. Lexi could hear him grab his keys, and search around his room for awhile before getting an answer.

"What is it?" he asked her groggily. She took a deep breath, and let it out with a worried exhale.

"Get a pregnancy test on your way here,"she told him. There was a long pause of silence. It felt like a lifetime to Lexi. Adam finally let out a deep breath.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," he finally spoke, after minutes. They both hung up, and as they did, Lexi dropped her head into her hands.

He brothers were right, and she wished she'd listen to them. She was too young for Adam, and now she had to worry about being a mother too.

...

Jeff Hardy had always been one to get up in the middle of the night, and do things. For instance, tonight he was thirsty, and decided to grab a can of Pepsi to soothe his thirst.

As he walked back up to his room, he heard crying in his younger sister's room.

Now usually, he would knock first to see if it was okay, but he decided not to because he wasn't thinking straight in the middle of the night.

"Lexi, are you ok..." he stopped mid sentence when he saw Adam hovering over her in his pajamas, and her head hanging low.

"Why the fuck are you in here?" he growled at the older boy. Adam shot his head up, since he was totally oblivious to the fact Jeff walked in.

"Dude, this isn't what it looks like," Adam told him.

"Oh, really? It looks like some 19 year old pervert is in my little sister's room, and she's balling her eyes out," Jeff sneered.

Adam ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "It is that way, but you got to understand," he breathed out.

"Understand what!"

"Understand this!" Lexi shot up and throw what she was holding in her hands, at his feet.

Jeff stared into her big eyes. They were turning brown, which usually meant that something bad was happening.

He bended down, and picked up what she threw. In his hands, he held a pregnancy test, and it had been used already.

Jeff let out an astonished breath.

"It's positive," he whispered. Lexi nodded her head, before breaking down in tears. Adam got on his knees, and held her in his arms.

"You're the father aren't you Copeland?"

"Yeah, I got my near 13 year old girlfriend pregnant," Adam told him. Jeff sank down to the floor.

This wasn't even his problem, but he felt like he could've prevented it. The reason being.

"We can't tell Matt this, he'll kill Adam. Dad will bring him back to life, and then murder him again. We're just going to have to try and keep this a secret, until there's a better time," Jeff explained.

Lexi looked over to him and nodded again, before bringing her head down into Adam's chest. He held her tighter in his arms.

He looked over to Jeff, who was looking back at him, and knew they were thinking the same thing.

She was too young.


End file.
